


No Turning Back

by prismfiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, This kinda sucks, i dont know, im writing it in school, sorry oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismfiend/pseuds/prismfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's committed a homicide, and now he can't turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is just a pilot chapter so please excuse the shortness  
> Don't slay me.

     Time went on like any other day, but not for Dan. He can’t unsee it. He can’t undo it. He’s gotten close before but this time he actually did it. Dan was scared. He walked out to the busy streets of LA, constant chatter droning on and on. He blended into the crowd, the only thing standing out would be his mass of hair.

_      What did I do  _ Dan thinks to himself. Eyes wide and glazed over with fear  _ I fucked up oh god _   Dan’s arms grew shaky, knees weak. He had to get home  _ now.  _ Dan broke into a sprint, his long slender legs carrying him. Pushing people out of the way but making sure to apologize right after. Dan has enough guilt on his conscious. Finally reaching the offices, he slams the door behind him. His chest raising and lowering at a rapid pace.

_      You need to calm down  _ Dan closes his eyes and inhales deeply.  _ Everything is fine, it’s not as bad as it seems  _

     “Dan?” He jumps up at the sound of the deeper voice. He opens his eyes and sees Arin standing before him, wearing a black “girlgang” tank top and hot pink hello kitty pajama pants. Dan closes his eyes again and smiles lightly. Arin’s look of concern fading slightly.

     “Hey, buddy!” Dan laughs lightly “What’s up?” Arin looks Dan up with a raised brow, quickly getting rid of the quizzical look on his face.

     “What happened? You look like you ran a marathon.” Dan’s eyes widen a bit, smile faltering slightly.

     “Oh, you know…” Dan runs a hand through his curly mass of hair, wiping away sweat as well “LA, crazy people and muggers, the usual.” Arin smiles back at Dan, unconvinced at his answer.

     “Ah, well hurry up and catch your breath, we gotta record an episode.” Arin pats Dan’s shoulder “Your turn to pick a game.” Arin says finally as he walks away. Dan’s smile disappears instantly as he sighs heavily.

_      I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to deal with this.  _ Dan’s head drops down as he covers his face with his hands _ He’s always made me mad but I never knew I’d actually do it. That I’d actually kill Ross. _


	2. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan thinks about what hes done. He doesn't know what he's to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school so sorry if it's a little jumpy or cheesy...

 

Dan raises his head from his hands, slowly making his way to the main offices. 

_ What am I going to do? _ Dan drags his feet as he walks, his sneaker clad feet hitting the hardwood floors  _ How do I deal with this oh god oh god.  _

“Dan,” His head jerks to the source of the sound. Barry is standing at his desk, headphones around his neck “Have you seen Ross? He was suppose to help me with this animation I’m doing.” Dan’s heart skips a beat.

“No, I don’t know” Dan answered, hurriedly and full of doubt, before quickly making his way to the office kitchen. Barry’s face fills with concern before fading just as Dan leaves. The soft hum of the microwave fills the kitchen, Kevin leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Danny.” Kevin says, hair messy, sunglasses on, and still groggy from last night “Do you know where my phone went? I can’t find it anywhere.” Dan forcefully smiles lightly. 

“Still hungover?” Kevin nods lightly. Dan scoffs “I remember when I was a young lightweight.” Kevin waves Dan away and goes towards the beeping microwave.

_ That party last night…  _

 

“ _ DANNY _ ” a drunken Ross shouts over a small crowd, breath reeking of alcohol. “ _ DAAAAANN _ ” the crowd is filled with 20-something year olds, all of which have had too much too fast.

“ _ God dammit, I knew this was a bad idea _ ” Dan mutters under his breath as he makes his way through the crowd, careful not to get anything spilled on him. He passes a small circle with Kevin in the middle, the young man shotgunning a beer and promptly tossing the mostly empty can onto the floor. Dan shakes his head as Kevin disrespects some unknown apartment owner and walks on. Loud bass filled music pounding into Dan’s head as he gets closer to the speakers. 

“ _ Where the fuck is Ross? Who’s fucking apartment are we even at? _ ” Dan finally gets to a small balcony outside, where Ross is looking off the edge. “ _ ROSS _ ” Dan shouts, blatantly aggravated. Ross turns around in shock.

“Danny” Ross says, sweet but slurred. “I’m sorry, buddy” Dan flinches for a second. Expecting anything but that.

“Ross, what the f-” Before Dan can finish, Ross lunges forwards and tries to hug him. Recoiling in disgust, Ross trips and falls over. “Ross, you really don’t get it, do you?” Dan’s shock turns into anger and disgust.

“I just-” Ross slowly tries to get up, stumbling to do so.

“ _ No _ . That’s  _ not _ how it works.” Dan’s eyes well up with tears, hair falling in front of his face. “You can’t just  _ break up with me _ and expect everything to be okay” Ross stays on the floor, eyes widening.

“Danny, I-” 

“You were  _ my everything _ . _ I didn’t know what to do with myself _ before you.  _ God fucking dammit, Ross _ .” Dan picks Ross up by the collar, his skinny frame can be deceiving. “You’re a fucking _ asshole _ . You’re a  _ sociopath _ .” Ross flails slightly as Dan maneuvers to the balcony edge.

“ _ Dan, please _ ” Ross grabs Dan’s hands, nails digging into skin.

“ _ You’re a fucking monster _ ” Dan looks once more into Ross’ eyes. Remorse and pure fear present in his extravagant blue eyes. “ _ And I don’t need you anymore _ ” Dan lets go of Ross, letting him fall down the balcony edge. The small apartment building being 14 floors up and above an ally, Ross falls onto the hard concrete. Dan’s eyes immediately go wide. Eyes wide, body shakey, warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

“ _ Oh my god _ ” Danny looks to his own hands, not daring to look down to the dark musty alley. He rushes inside before immediately blacking out on the couch of some poor 20 year old.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating as often as I can!  
> Hope you're enjoying this!


End file.
